Many modern electronic devices provide the capability to browse electronic content and perform searches for various types of information. Such activities may be performed, for example, in a web browser or other application. Some techniques for browsing and searching are based primarily on text inputs in which a user enters keywords or search terms. These techniques can be cumbersome and inefficient.